


Gadreel's Guardian Angel

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: Guardian Angel to a Guardian Angel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Hybrids, F/M, Love, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel was hers. He was all she knew in this world of evil. Her protector. But she did protect him from time to time.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>AU- Canon Divergence</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gadreel's Guardian Angel

It started off as a typical mission. Suspiciously murdered townsfolk. Front cover on the news. Yato did her research, as per usual (ignoring how people looked strangely at her for being so young). Vengeful ghosts she figured. Yato headed to one of the abandoned buildings, ready to gank a few spirits.

"Oh my- Gadreel?!" Yato dropped her flashlight & ran to her guardian angel. She used her knife she'd gotten from Vegas, & cut the ropes that strung him up. Gadreel grunted in pain as Yato helped him to sit down, his body littered with cuts of varying size & depth, angelic symbols carved into his skin. She figured they helped to immobilize him. "Who did this?" Yato growled lowly, looking up to her friend with fierce brown eyes.

"G-get out of here... It's a t-trap." Gadreel stuttered. Yato didn't heed his warning & helped him to stand, one of his arms slung over her shoulders while she wrapped one of her own around his waist. "Y-Yato-"

"No. You're coming with me. I'm not leaving you here." Yato felt guilty. She hadn't contacted him in over a week. "This is my fault." Gadreel opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a new voice.

"Hello, Yato Isana. Pleasure to meet a hunter as famous- & troublesome- as the Winchesters." Yato glared harshly at the demon who toyed with a lighter. "Today... Sadly, is your final." He glanced away from the flames being emitted from the Zippo in his hand, carelessly he tossed it on the floor, ignited the oil she hasn't known was there. A circle surrounded her & Gadreel.

"You think this'll hold me? News flash asshole, I'm not a angel!" Yato laughed, a smug look crossing her features. The demon chuckled & cocked a brow.

"Cocky, aren't we? You remind me of the older Winchester." He sneered, "Bullheaded, insolent child-" the demon snarled, eyes black, " _Fool_. The circle isn't meant for you. Genuis." He scoffed sarcastically, eyes flickering to the hunter's companion. Yato's eyes widened, she questioned how she managed to stay alive for so long with how stupid she could be.

 _It's because of Gadreel..._ She ground her teeth together  & set him down, looking crazed to the demon walking just outside the circle. _Gadreel_ , Yato glanced to the injured angel, _it's time I repaid the favor, even if it means death._ Gadreel's head shot up, eyes widening before they slid shut  & a pained groan fell from his lips. He heard her thought, but there was no way to stop her, he couldn't, he was too weak. The demon raised a brow as the sixteen year old turned to him, angelic blade out as she moved- almost cryptically- towards him. Yato was a few inches from the barrier, continuing to encroach on the demon.

His black eyes widened, "What..." He trailed off, mouth slightly parted at the spectacle before him. Yato hissed, pulling back as her hand burned. She looked at it, indeed her hand was burning, she looked back at the demon.

_I can't be..._

"What trickery is this you satanic bastard!?" She barked at him, slamming a fist against the invisible barrier, once more charring the skin of her hand. Yato winced & slightly retracted her hand, blade still clutched tightly in her closed fist. The demon grinned widely, eyes going back to a normal, human blue.

"Trickery? What is this? The 30's?" He asked teasingly & hopped up on a random crate. "Anyways, there is no trickery here. Nor sorcery. Nor anything else." He sneered, "If anyone has something up their sleeve here, it would be _you_ my dearest Yato." Yato hissed at him, "You're no more human than I am." Yato looked to Gadreel who grunted in pain.

 _He can't stay here. He'll die._ Yato clenched her fist, _Gadreel, as I said. I'm repaying you. You've protected me, it's my turn to protect you._ She thought just as several more demons entered, all carrying some sort of weapon.

"Oh? How long have you been here Jericho?" One of the female demons asked, bat swung over her shoulder. The demon- Jericho- got down from the crate.

"Not long. And guess who I have, as promised." He said gesturing to Yato & Gadreel. "Told you I'd get 'em, Pamela." Jericho said with a toothy grin.

Pamela's eyes widened in shock, "Is that who I think it is?"

Jericho nodded, "Indeed, a descendant of the Isana's. She's the last of her family." He said glancing back over his shoulder. All the demons looked to her as the hunter pushed on the barrier, burning herself as she attempted a futile way of escape. They laughed- _laughed_. Yato whimpered softly, it going unheard as she stopped her plan. Her entire forearm on her right side as badly burned, she was sure to have a large scar, but that didn't matter. Gadreel did.

 _If I am what I think I am... Then maybe?_ Yato thought, _Worth a shot. It's the least I could do._ She walked over  & crouched in front of Gadreel, pulling him into her. Gadreel didn't fight, just rested his head on her shoulder, eyes shut.

"Don't." He mumbled as she relaxed. The demons watched in curiosity before they realized what she was doing, however, it was much too late. The demons screamed in pain & tried running from the blinding light, that was unleashed when Yato released her wings. Her grace. Yato held back the tears as her wings clashed with the barrier, deep brown feathers becoming burnt, & charred. They smoked & blackened, some falling to the floor, & others immediately turning to ash. Yato finally sat back, looking to her ruined wings.

 _This may be the only way I'll ever see them. But that's okay._ She smiled  & looked at Gadreel who frowned deeply at her. Gadreel managed to find a bit of strength & pulled his prophet into him, holding her close, but minding her burned arm.

"You're stupid, stubborn, reckless-" he began ranting.

"Stop lecturing me already. If I'm so stubborn & stupid, you'll just be wasting your breath Gadreel." Yato said burying her face into his warm chest, careful not to apply too much pressure until his wounds were healed. Gadreel sighed & hugged her tighter, resting his chin atop her head. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. Minutes passed before Gadreel answered.

"In all honesty even I didn't know." He said, "I'm still unsure of what you are. Maybe, you need to learn more about your heritage. I do however, know your family is much like the Winchesters. You're destined for great, unimaginable things." Gadreel explained, "And I am here to make sure you live to accomplish such feats." He said. "Thank you for allowing me to be apart of it."

"No. You're here as my friend Gadreel. Not just some shield." Yato said, "Gadreel, I protect you as you do me. And never do you have to thank me." He looked at her confused, "Friends don't thank friends for saving them. Or anything. It's just what they do for each other, without recognition. That's what makes them friends." Yato said tightening her grasp on him, shifting in discomfort when her arm pressed against his back too hard. Gadreel didn't truly grasp the concept of it. But he nodded.

"We need to get you to the nearest hospital." Yato groaned when he ruined the moment. But alas she jumped up, allowing Gadreel to lean against her as they exited the building to the car parked out front.


End file.
